


Behind The Screen

by Harley_Quinn24



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Anyone fancy a cut n colour?, Bea isn't great with technology, F/F, Nobody is in Prison, stranger au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn24/pseuds/Harley_Quinn24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea Smith works as a hairdresser and is happy to be single, she certainly will not be charmed by whoever keeps lighting up her IPhone screen.</p><p>The "I texted the wrong phone number but I'd much rather be talking to you anyway" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys so this is my first Wentworth fic and I'm not too sure whether I did a good job, but this idea is really cute and it was bugging me so I had to write it anyway.
> 
> I'd love to do another chapter or two if anybody likes this, so fingers crossed!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, here's to hoping we all survive the upcoming s4 episodes with happy hearts!

The divorce became final four months ago now and Debbie had been gone for three weeks after starting her first year at college.  Bea Smith worked as a hairdresser, she spent her days giving out cut and colours and despite Doreen’s best efforts she did not want to be set up with one of Knash’s single friends. Doreen was married now, her and Knash had gotten married a few months before Joshua had been born and now it looked like things between Bridget and her cheeky girlfriend Franky were getting serious. Boomer was still holding out for Daz and Maxine seemed happy to just have her friends around her, Liz saying she was too old to be meeting men now whenever Boomer mentioned it. Things were just fine in Bea Smith’s life, she loved her friends and she’d taken over as manager of the salon which meant her way was the only way.

She didn’t want to meet a man, Harry had been horrible and dating appeared far more trouble than it was worth. Ultimately, she was content to run Wentworth Style and that’s all she needed to focus on.

“Bea, did ya change your number or is it the same?”

Bea finished opening the bottle of wine Bridget had brought over and went to get four glasses, side-stepping Bridget who was leaned against the counter with her arms folded.

“I don’t know, Booms. I don’t think the guy mentioned anything.” Bea shouted back to Boomer, who clearly didn’t think it was worth taking those few steps from the living room to the kitchen to ask in a civilised manner.

Bridget chuckled and took two glasses from Bea, leaving her with the final two and the role of bringing the bottle in. “I still can’t believe Debbie hasn’t convinced you before to get an Iphone, honestly it’s not that complex.”

“Piss off,” Bea grumbled good-naturedly. She set off back into the living room with Bridget following her, both joining Maxine and Boomer who had already gotten themselves settled in their usual spots.

While Bea poured the wine, Boomer fussed over the new silver Iphone 7 that had Bea had just recently bought. She was perched on the arm of Maxine’s chair, leaning the phone away from her friend as Maxine tried to prize it away.

“There’s a text!” Boomer announced, standing up and flashing a grin at Maxine.

“So it must be the same number,” Maxine deduced, thanking Bea as a glass of merlot was handed to her.

Bea sunk down into the couch at the opposite end to Bridget and shrugged her shoulders, “Probably is. It’ll be Debbie, she’s been asking to facetime since I bought the thing.”

Boomer tapped away at the screen, deciding it was her duty to read the message since she had the phone already, however the number came up as unrecognised and the text certainly didn’t seem like it had come from Debbie.

“It says _Sorry about last night, Kaz can be a little much sometimes. Hope your friend liked her, all I’ve been hearing about is Joan this and Joan that. It was nice to meet you!”_

Maxine raised an eyebrow and gestured to see the message, “Obviously wrong number, unless there is a friend named Kaz you’ve been hiding from us.”

Once the phone was passed back to Bea, the redhead reread the message then shook her head. “No, no Kaz in my life. Should I just leave it?”

“No, just text back and tell them they must have the wrong person. Otherwise they’ll be texting you forever.” Bridget advised as she sipped her wine.

Bea nodded and started typing, though she still wasn’t quite used to the new Iphone format. “There, I just said _must have the wrong number, sorry._ ”

Maxine and Bridget nodded their approval while Boomer grumbled that Bea should have played along for a little while. Bea locked the phone and set it on the arm of the chair before reaching forward to grab her glass. As she took a sip of wine Boomer began informing the group of her latest encounter with Daz, she’d been trying to get him back for weeks and finally it appeared to be working.

A few minutes passed by while the group chatted, then the Iphone buzzed beside the redhead.

“Someone’s popular,” Maxine grinned, though Bea merely shot her a playful scowl as she picked up the phone to look at the message.

“It’s that number again, they’ve said _no problem, thanks for letting me know. My date was a little dull anyway and this Joan was crazy intense, looks like I got lucky!_ ”

Bridget leaned over to look at the message, then shrugged her shoulders. “They sound sweet, whoever it is.” She commented idly.

Maxine nodded her agreement, while Boomer grinned and nodded to the phone. “Do we think it’s a guy or a girl?” She asked the group.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not replying.” Bea stated, locking the phone and setting it down again to prove her point.

Boomer rolled her eyes and grumbled about Bea being no fun, but ultimately left the conversation there and allowed Bridget to begin her story about something Franky had done the night before. Bea listened carefully to the story and ignored the buzz of her phone again, deciding that whoever it was could wait until the night was over.

The girl’s left at around 11pm and Bea washed up the glasses and put the two empty wine bottles in the trash before heading up to bed. She changed into pyjamas and brushed her teeth in the quiet of the bathroom, then made her way into her bedroom and set the phone onto the bedside table so that she could settle down.

Once she was comfortable, Bea picked up the phone in favour of sending a goodnight text to Debbie. As the screen lit up, the stranger’s message from hours ago was written across the screen.

**_[18:37]_ **

_Guess that was oversharing – sorry!_

Bea sighed and shook her head a little, wanting to be more annoyed at the stranger than she really felt. Yes, the unknown person had overshared, but they seemed harmless and perhaps even a little sweet. She frowned to herself and crafted out a quick reply that would end the conversation entirely.

**_[23:31]_ **

_No problem._

Bea sent the message, then deleted the conversation from her phone. She wouldn’t be needing the number again, after all. She adjusted the blanket around her body then set about crafting a quick message to Debbie, it might be too late in the evening for her daughter to reply but Bea wanted Debbie to know she was thinking about her.

**_[23:34]_ **

_Wasn’t sure I’d be hearing back from ya. It really take you hours to type two words?_

Bea blinked at the screen, unsure if she ought to be offended by the stranger’s response. It didn’t take her long to type out a new message.

 

**_[23:36]_ **

_I was busy with friends, some random guy on the other end of a phone is hardly a priority._

**_[23:37]_ **

_Random girl, actually._

_I’m Allie._

 

Perhaps in hindsight it was more obvious that the stranger was female but Bea was more confused over the fact that the woman was introducing herself over a text!

 

_And you are?_

The next message popped up as Bea was considering whether she even wanted to answer and Bea could barely believe the nerve of this Allie girl.

 

**_[23:40]_ **

_I’m going to sleep. Stop messaging me._

**_[23:41]_ **

_Hardly seems fair, you know my name._

**_[23:42]_ **

_Goodnight._

**_[23:43]_ **

_Goodnight … ????_

_Come on, a first name isn’t so bad!_

Bea rolled her eyes and put the phone down on the small table beside her bed. There was no way she was getting sucked in to playing some texting game with a girl she didn’t even know.

While Bea lay with her eyes firmly closed, her phone buzzed two more times.

 

_You texted me hours after I texted you, I could have been asleep y’know. It’s late._

_Alright stranger, nice talking with ya. Sleep tight! X_

-

**_[07:04]_ **

_My name is Bea, now leave me alone._

Bea Smith was half way through cutting the hair of her second client of the day when her new phone buzzed in the back pocket of her jeans.

When she opened it at lunch, she had to angle the screen away from Boomer who was trying to read over her shoulder.

****

**_[10:03]_ **

_Morning sunshine. Pleased to put a name to the number. Are you always awake so early?_


	2. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really wasn't expecting people to get behind this as much as you guys have, thanks so much for all of your comments and your kudos! I'm really pleased to hear you guys are enjoying this and want me to continue.
> 
> I said if you guys wanted more I'd write more, so hopefully this new chapter keeps you happy even though Wentworth is determined to ruin Ballie lives. I'm tempted to write a third chapter, so keep on the look out!

Work at the hair salon was, as usual, busy throughout the day. Bea, Maxine and Bridget were tasked with appointments while Boomer greeted customers. The atmosphere was easy and familiar, a stability that Bea favoured as it meant she was in as much control as was possible.

The girls laughed and joked with each other around customers and inbetween appointments, their regular clients came in and became part of the group as they took to a chair. The day was going well with nothing too out of the ordinary except, of course, for the buzzing going off in Bea’s pocket. Following the message Allie had sent her that morning the two exchanged a couple more throughout the day. Bea explained to Allie that she worked as a manager at a hairdressing salon, careful to avoid mentioning the name, Allie in turn stated that she worked at a shelter for abused women. Each time a message arrived, Bea fought the urge to smile, though as the end of her shift neared the texts became less frequent. Allie was finishing work and spending the night with her friends which meant no conversation, something Bea was entirely fine with as she’d opted to spend the night out for dinner with Maxine.

“Booms is great, but it’s nice to have some quiet.” Maxine smiled, laughing a little as she sat across from her friend at their usual restaurant.

As Maxine’s phone buzzed at the same time as Bea’s, Maxine looked at the screen and grinned. She turned the phone to show Bea the photo Doreen had sent into their work WhatsApp group, it was of little Joshua standing up with his father’s help.

“I remember when Debbie was that little,” Bea commented, checking her own phone to see if anyone had replied to the picture.

As she unlocked the screen Bea sighed softly, a smile once again threatening to tug at the corner of her lips.

 

**_[19:19]_ **

_Thought I better update ya on the situation_

_Kaz called Joan – remember how I got your number initially?_

_Looks like I’ll be seeing my dull date again after all._

 

“Something you want to talk about?” Maxine asked softly, causing Bea to look back at her friend.

Maxine’s expression was gentle, never forceful and she gave her friend a small smile if only to encourage Bea to open up. The two of them had been friends for a while but Bea could still be incredibly reserved, especially now that her divorce with Harry was done with. She seemed at times to close herself off even more.

“No, just Josh. Boomer said she’s going to steal him, that might be the last time Doreen sends a picture.” Bea chuckled, setting her phone back down on the table as Maxine did the same.

Allie had texted a couple of times but Bea was in no rush to respond, she didn’t know the girl after all. There was absolutely no obligation. As she finished dinner and drinks with Maxine, Bea returned home and only then allowed herself to think about what Allie had sent to her.

 

**_[21:40]_ **

_You never really explained the Kaz and Joan thing_

While she wanted to appear interested in Allie, she didn’t want to seem too eager. So far their chat had just been about general things, they spoke in as much detail as two strangers could. Bea knew next to nothing about the girl yet at the same time something about talking with Allie felt oddly familiar. Bea couldn’t quite work it out.

 

**_[21:45]_ **

_I guess you’re right_

_Joan had been talking about this single friend of hers and Kaz really wanted the date_

_So, double date – I get to meet friend Vera, Kaz gets to go out with Joan_

Bridget openly dated women and seemed incredibly happy with Franky so Bea absolutely had no issue with someone being gay, or bisexual, or whatever they were really. She herself had never strayed, never even thought she was anything other than straight, so sexuality wasn’t something that often entered her head. But Allie was so open about it, so willing to tell a strange woman that she liked women and Bea wasn’t sure how to take that.

 

**_[21:48]_ **

_You’re a lesbian?_

**_[21:49]_ **

_Guilty as charged – does that bother you?_

**_[21:50]_ **

_I didn’t mean it that way, my friend Bridget dates women_

**_[21:51]_ **

_Well good for her_

Bea took a deep breath as she stared down at the small screen in front of her. She didn’t know what to make of the conversation, she didn’t know whether she’d upset Allie and more importantly she didn’t know how to make it right if she had. Instead of further pondering, Bea put down her phone and picked up the remote to the TV. She watched a few minutes of a silly reality show before her hands were twitching towards her phone.

 

**_[22:04]_ **

_So there is a second double date?_

**_[22:07]_ **

_Kaz really likes Joan, apparently Vera really liked me_

_Who can blame her really_

**_[22:09]_ **

_But you aren’t keen?_

**_[22:09]_ **

_I guess there was just no spark, y’know?_

Bea wanted to reply with ‘not really’ but she couldn’t bring herself to allow that kind of honesty with a total stranger. Allie was easy to talk to, to like even. But Bea was messed up and Allie seemed like she had a young mind, perhaps she hadn’t been through a divorce and seen a child go off to a college hours away from home just yet. Bea didn’t want to get too invested.

 

**_[22:11]_ **

_You might think differently when you see her again_

**_[22:11]_ **

_Maybe I will_

Bea didn’t quite know what to say to that but she felt content with the response somehow. She settled back into the couch and tucked her legs beneath her, not quite watching the show on TV but using it as the excuse to not look at her phone.

After a few minutes, the screen lit up.

 

**_[22:14]_ **

_How old are you, Bea?_

**_[22:15]_ **

_You ask a lot of questions_

**_[22:15]_ **

_I’m 27, does that help?_

Bea breathed out slowly and shook her head. It shouldn’t matter that the girl was ten years younger than her, Bea could hardly call the two of them friends and it was incredibly common for friendships to have age gaps. She crafted out a truthful reply, then deleted the message and frowned at her phone. She barely knew Allie so judgement shouldn’t be a problem, however the thought of being judged by Allie filled her with a tense feeling that she barely even recognised.

 

**_[22:19]_ **

_I’m 37_

**_[22:21]_ **

_Nice_

_By the way, I added you to my contacts – your now saved as Bea_

Bea hadn’t even thought of changing Allie’s name in her phone book, though now that Allie had mentioned it it did seem like the rational thing to do. So, Bea went into her contacts and saved the number under _Allie_ as she had no further information to add.

 

**_[22:23]_ **

_I added yours, you’re now under Allie_

**_[22:24]_ **

_So are most girls_

_Sorry_

_I couldn’t help it – it was just a joke_

_Bea?_

**_[22:29]_ **

_Vera must be a lucky girl_

**_[22:29]_ **

_Something like that_

**_[22:30]_ **

_Hm_

Bea turned off the TV in favour of heading to bed early, having no real idea of what she could say to Allie to keep up the conversation. She considered the last couple of messages exchanged between her and the stranger as she changed for bed and climbed under the sheets, unable to forget the flirty remark Allie had made. Was it flirty? Bea wasn’t entirely sure, but either way Allie was proving to be quite the character.

 

**_[22:44]_ **

_I_ _’m thinking of changing my hair, maybe going a little shorter. Can you recommend any good hairdressers?_

Bea smiled at the unexpected text, though the implication had her feeling a little flustered and she felt silly for it. There was no chance of running into Allie, no chance of them ever meeting perhaps but Allie was still very persistent in the two of them getting to know each other.

 

**_[22:48]_ **

_Nobody springs to mind, sorry_

**_[22:48]_ **

_It was worth a shot_

_How about a phone call instead?_

**_[22:49]_ **

_You want to talk on the phone?_

**_[22:51]_ **

_I guess I want to be sure that you’re really you_

**_[22:52]_ **

_I don’t know, Allie_

**_[22:53]_ **

_Maybe you can think about it?_

**_[22:55]_ **

_I will_

**_[22:56]_ **

_Then I’ll text you in the morning?_

**_[23:00]_ **

_Goodnight Allie_

Bea plugged in her phone to charge and turned off the lamp beside her bed, resigning herself to the darkness and the absolute quiet of the house. It had felt lonely the first month or two after Harry had left the house completely, but at least Debbie had still been around then to fill up some of the space.

The redhead turned onto her side and brought the blanket up to her chin, her mind turning to Allie and the request to talk on the phone. She felt a little bit strange at the thought of hearing Allie’s voice, though Bea doubted it could be the worst thing in the world. After all, the girls were always saying she needed to bring more gossip to the group.

-

**_[08:00]_ **

_Morning sunshine._

_Double date is set for Friday night – here’s to hoping Vera gets more interesting as the week goes on_

_I told Kaz I’m really excited, ya better keep my secret_

**_[08:42]_ **

_I was just about to call her and tell her how much complaining you’ve been doing_

_Also, good morning_

**_[09:11]_ **

_You’d never sell me out, Bea_

_Besides, Vera gave me a wrong number, that’s not a great start_

**_[11:03]_ **

_Is it so bad that she messed up and you ended up with mine?_

**_[11:09]_ **

_No, it’s not bad at all_

_I’ll have to thank her for that one. X_


	3. Novak MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! You're all so supportive and lovely, thank you so much for following this and I hope you continue to do so! I needed to write something fluffy for these two and I'm really enjoying this, though it looks like Wentworth have us covered in terms of Ballie - hopefully, anyway.
> 
> Like I said, if people want me to continue I'm more than happy to do so. The next chapter might or might not feature a phone call so stay tuned!

Messages from Allie failed to slow over the next couple of days and Bea had the girls in the shop gossiping shamelessly as they tried to work out who she was in contact with. For Bea the exchanges were innocent, Allie was incredibly easy to get along with and she always seemed so interested. It was nice to be getting to know someone who appeared to want nothing in return, though Bea wasn’t going to put her trust in the stranger entirely.

On Thursday night Bea helped Allie pick out the dress she was going to wear on Friday’s double date. Allie texted pictures of the outfits, never of her wearing them, and Bea picked out the dress she liked best. Ultimately, it was a lovely teal dress that would fall above the knee and look great with a pair of heels. Per Allie’s request, Bea sent a picture of the book she’d be reading come Friday night when she spent the night at home. The thought of sharing pictures had seemed rather personal when Allie had first suggested it but Bea found it actually rather comforting, despite never catching sight of Allie in any of the shots.

As Friday evening arrived, Bea put her phone onto silent mode as she made dinner for herself and sipped a glass of wine. Allie was going out for dinner and said she would text in the morning, something Bea had been fine with at the time though she now found herself looking over at her phone more often than not. The glances were always short, Bea would catch herself looking and chide herself for even thinking about Allie. She didn’t know the woman, it wasn’t as though Allie had to spend her time talking with Bea.

At seven o’clock Debbie called and announced that in three weekend’s time she would be coming home for a couple of days. They chatted on facetime while Bea cooked and by the end of the call Bea had finished her meal and was feeling incredibly excited to see her daughter. In the call Debbie had talked about her classes and her roommate, along with a boy on her course called Brayden Holt. Bea wondered if she’d ever be hearing that name again, or if it was just a simple initial infatuation. Probably the latter, knowing her daughter.

By the time Bea sat down and began reading chapter eight of her book her fingers were twitching against the thin pages. The call with Debbie and the good day at work had her feeling more enthused than usual, so rather than continuing with her book Bea made her way back into the kitchen with her sketchpad and pencil. Drawing was a hobby she’d mainly picked up since divorcing Harry but she liked it, she could draw whatever she wanted and nobody ever had to see. Sometimes the pictures were of customers from the shop, or of flowers she’d walked passed on her way to work, or of Debbie from memories she thought of most fondly.

First, Bea’s pen sketched the outline of her daughter’s face from their recent phone call. Debbie had been smiling at her through the screen and even when her daughter had moved out of shot her voice had still been light and excited. She seemed happy at college and Bea wanted to capture that happiness. She poured over the picture for over an hour, sketching and modifying her daughter’s smile until the buzz of her phone on the counter beside her made her jump.

Bea put down the pen and unlocked the phone, immediately greeted by the sight of a message from Allie. The message was in fact a picture, seemingly taken from across a table. In the picture sat two women, one tall woman with long greying dark hair and a much shorter woman with her hair neatly tucked into a bun and most of her face obscured by a menu she was reading.

 

**_[21:41]_ **

_Where are you?_

Bea sent the message despite knowing that she should have ignored the picture Allie sent. It was obvious from the angle that one of the women was Allie’s date, probably the shorter one as she was sitting in front of Allie from the angle the picture was taken but Bea couldn’t understand why Allie was sending her images of her dinner companions. She hadn’t even seen what Allie looked like, never mind the woman she was dating! The redhead frowned at her phone, having expected an instant reply, or something to explain what Allie was thinking. When no answer came immediately, Bea put her phone down and turned the page of her sketchpad. Idly, she began sketching the outline of the dress Allie had decided to wear on the date. It was a nice dress, after all.

****

**_[21:57]_ **

_They’re ordering dessert, the one with the bun is my date_

_I’m hiding in the bathroom_

_What do you think?_

**_[21:59]_ **

_Are you serious?_

**_[22:00]_ **

_Joan is a head-teacher, Vera is her deputy head_

_I think Vera has the hots for her boss_

**_[22:01]_ **

_Stop texting me and get back to your dinner_

**_[22:02]_ **

_Maybe you’re more interesting than the dinner?_

**_[22:02]_ **

_Piss off Allie_

**_[22:04]_ **

_Kaz is here looking for me, I’ll keep you informed_

Bea breathed out deeply and set her phone face down on the counter. She couldn’t believe that Allie was using time on her date to send messages, she hadn’t even realised they had become that close. Though it wasn’t as though she hadn’t been looking forward to talking to Allie again.

It was nice, knowing nothing concrete about Allie took the pressure off whatever it was they were doing. She couldn’t call her a friend because they didn’t actually know each other and that was just fine with Bea, it was far easier to talk to Allie this way and open up. Not about anything personal, she hadn’t told Allie about Debbie or how she used to be married, but she felt she was able to be herself while talking to Allie and the stranger more than accepted it. Allie welcomed it and was now sending her pictures of her double date.

Bea ran a hand back through her curly hair and took another breath; was this normal? To be forming some kind of an attachment with a random stranger? She glanced down at the picture she’d drawn and found herself frowning at the dress. She had nobody to match the dress too, Allie remained entirely faceless.

Feeling less enthused now, Bea left her sketchpad on the counter and carried her phone back to the living room to continue her book.

Chapter eight through to thirteen went undisturbed. As Bea began chapter fourteen her phone screen lit up.

****

**_[23:20]_ **

_Did I freak you out before?_

_With the date thing?_

_It was just a laugh_

**_[23:24]_ **

_You didn’t freak me out_

**_[23:24]_ **

_You seemed kinda freaked out_

_Like I’d overstepped or something_

_I’m sorry if I did_

**_[23:26]_ **

_I suppose it was just strange, putting faces to your stories_

_Without putting a face to you_

**_[23:27]_ **

_I told Kaz I’m not seeing Vera again, if that’s any consolation_

_No more pictures_

 

**_[23:27]_ **

_I_ _like the pictures_

_What did Kaz say?_

 

**_[23:29]_ **

_I think she understood_

_She knows I’m pretty picky when it comes to women_

**_[23:30]_ **

_That’s why you’re still single, then?_

****

**_[23:31]_ **

_Wow, shots fired from B_

_Was that a joke I just detected?_

Bea chuckled quietly at Allie’s humour though she tried to keep the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips as small as possible. She settled back against the couch, adjusted her position so that her legs were pulled up against her chest then set about crafting a new reply. One she typed, deleted then typed again before sending.

 

**_[23:35]_ **

_My friends call me Red_

_It’s stupid_

**_[23:36]_ **

_Why do they call you Red?_

**_[23:37]_ **

_My hair_

 

Allie’s next message came in the form of a screenshot. It showed their conversation, but at the top where Bea’s name once sat was the nickname _Red_. Bea smiled shyly and outright laughed at the screenshot. Allie certainly worked fast.

 

**_[23:39]_ **

_I have nothing to change yours to_

_Do you have a nickname?_

**_[23:41]_ **

_Promise ya won’t laugh_

**_[23:41]_ **

_I won’t laugh_

**_[23:43]_ **

_I’m basically a rap queen at the place I work_

_And I haven’t had the easiest time growing up_

_So they all call me DJ Allie Cat_

****

**_[23:45]_ **

_You’re an alley cat!_

**_[23:45]_ **

_Wiggity Wack_

 

Bea was laughing as she sent Allie a screen shot of their chat now entitled ‘Allie Cat’. She would have loved to have seen Boomer or Maxine’s face if they’d seen a message from someone called ‘DJ Allie Cat’ but she couldn’t quite deal with the teasing that would come from that. Allie Cat was risky enough.

 

**_[23:47]_ **

_Perfect_

_So you’re a redhead then?_

_Is it natural?_

**_[23:48]_ **

_Nah, dyed but I’ve had it this colour for years now_

_What colour’s yours?_

**_[23:49]_ **

_Blonde_

_I bet red suits you_

**_[23:51]_ **

_I have a good hairdresser_

**_[23:52]_ **

_Maybe I should make an appointment with yours sometime then_

**_[23:53]_ **

_So_

_A rap queen?_

**_[23:55]_ **

_The rap queen_

**_[23:56]_ **

_Maybe_

_I think I could take you in a rap battle_

_DJ Allie Cat_

**_[23:57]_ **

_I look forward to it_

Bea pushed hair out of her face and turned her attention away from her phone for a couple of minutes. Allie was somehow seemed a little more playful tonight and it made Bea feel shy, which was yet another reason she liked having the phone between them.

 

**_[23:58]_ **

_We always end up talking late at night, aren’t you tired from your date?_

**_[00:01]_**

_I’m a little tired_

_Dating takes it out of ya_

**_[00:03]_ **

_I wouldn’t really know about that_

**_[00:04]_ **

_What do ya mean?_

**_[00:04]_ **

_Nothing, forget it_

**_[00:07]_**

_I think if nobody is dating you right now there’s been some kind of mistake_

_Am I allowed to say that?_

**_[00:09]_ **

_You just did_

****

**_[00:10]_ **

_Well good_

_Besides, it looks like I’m not dating anyone either_

**_[00:12]_ **

_Vera will be heartbroken_

**_[00:12]_**

_If that was sarcasm then I’m not a big fan of you tonight Bea_

**_[00:13]_**

_Now I’m heartbroken_

**_[00:15]_ **

_Wow_

_I can’t believe this_

**_[00:16]_**

_Go to sleep Allie Cat_

**_[00:16]_**

_Look at you being all demanding_

_I like it_

**_[00:19]_**

_Text me tomorrow_

**_[00:20]_ **

_I will_

_Goodnight Bea_


	4. Expert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe S4 is nearly over, I'm so on edge waiting to hear how they leave Ballie and the rest of the gang but I'm hoping you guys stick with me in the aftermath. 
> 
> I love hearing that you guys think this is in character, I really don't want to let any of you down! Also, knowing that some of you are keeping tabs on the fic and are eager for new chapters makes me super happy and excited, I have half of the next chapter written so I have your back! Thanks for all the support guys, it makes me happier than a Freakytits fan during a Vera/Joan strip search scene.

Bea spent her Saturday shift in the shop with Maxine and Bridget, the book was littered with odd appointments throughout the day but they mainly took walk in clients. Franky appeared shortly before lunch to see Bridget but as her girlfriend and Maxine were busy with cut and colours she ended up sitting next to Bea near the back of the salon instead.

Bea’s attention was fixed on her phone when Franky approached and sat herself down, a wide smirk on her lips when Bea immediately locked the screen and sat up straighter.

“Somethin’ to hide, Red?” Franky teased, an eyebrow raised as she considered the hairdresser sitting next to her.

Allie had stayed true to her word and texted Bea that morning when she’d woken up so throughout the day the two had been texting off and on. Allie’s company remained light and without pressure, she asked questions about how Bea’s day was going and in turn offered little remarks that made Bea want to smile. But she couldn’t tell any of this to Franky, Franky who would probably tease her until the day she died if she found out Bea was chatting to an unknown woman, so instead she shrugged and gave a dismissive look.

“Nah, afraid not. You know me, Franky.”

Bea’s guard was up and Franky knew the signs, it was always the case with the redhead. Bea’s marriage had had a lasting effect on the woman and though Franky didn’t know the ins and outs she knew it hadn’t been a happy relationship. It made it hard for Bea to let people in, though ever the optimist Franky was determined to break the shell of the salon queen.

“Well there’s something on there ya don’t want me to see. It’s not porn, is it?” She grinned wickedly.

Bea felt heat rising in her cheeks but she set her jaw and gave Franky a stern look, “Piss off. Just because you’re slacking off today doesn’t mean all of us are.”

Bridget turned her head over her shoulder towards the two and gave Bea an empathic smile before looking over at her girlfriend. Bea and Franky had been friends for a long time yet it didn't stop Bridget from having to step in every once in a while to put a stop to their little spats.

“I’m nearly done here, so behave.” She told her girlfriend, but then added a wink before she turned back to face the task at hand.

 

**_[12:04]_ **

_Do you have a client?_

Bea stood up and headed into the staff section at the back of the salon, closing the door behind her. She liked Franky but she couldn’t take her teasing while she was talking to Allie, she already felt foolish enough for allowing herself to get so accustomed to the stranger. It was a new feeling for Bea to feel so comfortable with someone, to find herself perhaps even looking forward to every new message.

 

**_[12:07]_ **

_No, sorry I had to deal with something_

**_[12:09]_ **

_I don’t think I could be in charge of a business_

_Do you like being the boss?_

**_[12:10]_ **

_Sometimes_

_Sometimes it’s more trouble than it’s worth_

**_[12:12]_ **

_You can handle it_

**_[12:14]_ **

_Depends on how difficult my next customer is_

-

Bea and Maxine closed the salon at six pm and Bea drove the two of them over to Liz Birdsworth's house for dinner, something the group did every so often per Liz's request. Boomer arrived a little bit later than planned and Doreen turned up once Nash had finished work as he was going to watch Joshua for the night, though the real surprise of the night was the arrival of Liz’s new neighbour Sonia Stevens. Apparently the two of them had begun getting along quite well over the last week and Liz had insisted Sonia join their little party after learning that Sonia’s husband had recently left her.

“Franky always comes in on the days I’m not at work.”

Liz, with a cup of tea in her hand, shook her head gently and flashed Boomer a sympathetic smile.

“Oh she doesn’t do it on purpose, love. Franky comes and goes as she pleases, she always has.”

The six women sat around Liz’s kitchen table while dinner was still in the oven and Bea had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as Boomer launched into another complaint about Franky and Bridget.

“I get that they’re all loved up now but it doesn’t stop her from remembering her friends! Yanno, us, the ones that were here before Westfall showed up.”

“I think Liz is right, Susan. But you might want to say all of this to Franky, she might not even know that it bothers you.” Sonia advised, leaning forward ever so slightly as she spoke to Boomer who was sitting opposite her on the table.

By the time she and Maxine were leaving Liz’s place the group had chatted about Debbie’s plans to visit home, advised that Boomer ignore Daz when he next came crawling back to her and badmouthed dickhead Gary despite Maxine insisting there was no need for further bitterness.

“You seem in a good mood.”

The comment was made by Maxine in the car while Bea was driving in silence. The atmosphere between them was easy and Bea often found comfort in being able to be quiet around Maxine, but her friend was observant and merely shot Bea a knowing look when Bea’s expression turned defensive.

“Is that not allowed?”

Maxine hummed quietly and allowed Bea to drive a couple more yards before gently pressing her again.

“Am I allowed to ask who this Allie Cat is?” She asked, almost nonchalantly.

Bea gripped the steering wheel a little harder and set her jaw upon hearing the nickname. She hadn’t realised that Maxine had seen her phone, but of course Maxine seemed to see everything and it was one of the things Bea liked about her friend. Boomer and Franky were doing kinds of people, Maxine watched and learned and tried not to judge.

“She’s the wrong number that texted me when I first got the phone.”

The admission came out measured and yet Bea still surprised herself with her own honesty. She knew that she could trust Maxine with any information it was just difficult to actually reveal anything personal, throughout her marriage with Harry she’d gotten used to not talking.

“Is she nice?” Was all Maxine asked in reply, her tone even and soft.

Bea turned her head to meet Maxine’s gaze in a brief moment of eye contact before she nodded, “She is,” then turned her attention back to the road.

-

**_[21:40]_ **

_I just got home_

_Maxine asked about you in the car_

**_[21:46]_ **

_She did? What did ya say to her?_

**_[21:47]_ **

_That you were nice_

**_[21:49]_ **

_Rule by charm do ya Bea?_

**_[21:51]_ **

_Do your friends know about me?_

**_[21:52]_ **

_Of course_

_Kind of, anyway_

**_[21:53]_ **

_So what did you tell them about me?_

**_[21:54]_ **

_That you’re really hot_

_I’m assuming anyway_

While she may be inexperienced Bea was smart enough to at least recognise the subtle flirting Allie was doing, it made her cheeks feel hot and confirmed that she was more than out of her depth. Before Bea could fathom a reply however another message from Allie lit up the screen.

_I decided I’m gonna get my hair cut short_

**_[21:58]_ **

_How long is it now?_

**_[21:58]_ **

_Long_

**_[21:59]_ **

_Show me?_

A few minutes passed until a picture message came instead of a confirmation. Long blonde hair with a few highlights of green showing through, a half-hearted small plait was visible but none of Allie’s face. Bea studied the picture and masked her disappointment over not seeing more of the stranger with thoughts of styling advice.

 

**_[22:02]_ **

_Shorter and lighter_

_That’s what I’d go for if you came for an appointment with me_

_And that wasn’t an offer_

**_[22:04]_ **

_Shorter and lighter_

_I guess if that’s what the expert recommends_

**_[22:06]_ **

_It’ll look good_

**_[22:07]_ **

_Can we talk?_

**_[22:09]_ **

_Isn’t that what we’re doing now?_

**_[22:10]_ **

_You know what I mean_

_I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything_

_But I had to ask_

**_[22:13]_ **

_Give me a few minutes_

Bea set her phone down and combed her fingers back through her hair as she sucked in a breath. She’d promised to consider the offer once before and she had done, she’d even decided that it was a good idea but she was nervous now that the moment had arrived. She wanted to hear Allie, to put a voice to the humour and to the comfort that this person had brought in the short time they’d known each other.

Allie was nice, she’d told Maxine this without any doubt in her mind. Allie was easy, she was maybe even her friend. It shouldn’t be such a terrifying thing to do, so when her phone buzzed and Allie's call lit up the screen Bea took a few deep breaths before she swiped to answer.

“Shit,” Bea immediately heard a faint crash on the other end of the phone and then Allie cursed again, “Shit, Bea, sorry.”

“What happened?” The surprise of the greeting took away the nerves that had threatened to betray her in the reply and Bea was quiet while footsteps and another bang caused Allie to mutter something, the call seemingly on speakerphone for the blonde.

“I have a cat, he broke my coffee mug.” Allie’s voice reappeared with a little laughter this time, “Sorry. This isn’t how I expected this to go.”

Bea was quiet for a moment or two, holding the phone tighter than necessary in her hand. “You have a cat?”

“And he broke my favourite mug.” Allie confirmed, “Then he just pissed off and left me with all this broken mug on the floor. Typical man.”

As Bea chuckled, a smile crept into Allie’s tone. “I think the ice just got broken.”

Bea laughed again and couldn’t pull the smile off her face. This was stupid, possibly the stupidest conversation she’d had in a long while and yet she was completely taken by it. Allie was the exact same person as Bea had hoped for and her voice was beautiful, though Bea hadn’t exactly been hoping for that.

“So,” Bea prompted after a few moments of silence, that little smile still on her lips as she waited to hear Allie speak once again.

“Soooo," Allie dragged out teasingly, "I just wanted to say hi to you, properly I mean.”

For the first time in a long time, Bea Smith felt nervous and excited all at once. Allie brought out an energy in the redhead, one that was subtle enough that Bea had almost missed it. She wanted to hear more of Allie’s voice and the blonde seemed all too happy to keep the conversation going.

“I can’t believe you’re an alley cat _with_ a cat.”

Allie’s smirk carried through in her tone, “I’m not gonna make the pussy joke right now, I want you to be aware of that.”

Bea’s head ducked slightly in embarrassment and since she couldn’t respond with anything other than a slightly shy laugh, Allie continued, “Do you have any pets? It’s a deal breaker if you’re a dog person.”

“I like both. But no, no pets. My last housemate moved out not too long ago.”

“Oh,” Allie’s tone appeared interested and it only took a moment for Bea to find out why, “Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

“Nah, her name is Debbie. She went off to college.  She’s uh, my daughter.”

A few beats of quiet followed Bea’s admission and, assuming that Allie might not have heard properly, Bea opened her mouth to repeat herself. As she did so a faint buzzing pulsed from the other end of the call and then suddenly the call cut off. The redhead brought her iPhone down to check the screen, quickly realizing that Allie had in fact hung up. With a mixture of confusion and hurt etched onto her face, Bea began typing.

 

**_[22:21]_ **

_Allie?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, me again! Allie having a cat was basically inspired by the Q&A with the Kate's they did a few days ago, basically Jenko said something like if Allie and Bea were ever released Allie would move in right away and they would get a cat.
> 
> Pointless info nobody asked for yet here I am.


	5. Debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had my 20th birthday on Friday and since the s4 finale I've pretty much been in shock/mourning/denial so my apologies that this chapter has gotten to you guys later than planned! I'm not even going to mention the finale because I'm still so hurt but I'm determined to continue this fic because we all deserve a lot better.
> 
> It made me smile that all of you were so optimistic about why Allie ended the phone call and as usual your comments are so sweet and so appreciated, I'm still really shocked about how well this has been received. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

 

**_[22:47]_ **

_So_

_First thing is I’m really sorry_

Bea was sure there was a reasonable explanation for the abrupt end to the call. Allie didn’t seem the type to be scared off so easily and a daughter really shouldn’t have been a big surprise once Allie had learned of Bea’s age. She hadn’t created big, terrible scenarios in her head in the time since she’d last spoken to the blonde, instead she held some faith that Allie would give an explanation soon. She did, however, acknowledge the faint stab of rejection that ached in her and played havoc at the back of her mind.

Debbie was Bea’s world and to know that someone might not be able to accept that worried her, pained her even. But Allie wasn’t someone Bea loved, someone she cared for. They were only barely friends. Rather than panicking about the call or even buying into her own self-deprecating worries Bea focused on the real issue at play.

Why did she care about Allie’s opinion?

 

_Bea?_

_Are you awake?_

**_[22:51]_ **

_I’m here_

**_[22:52]_ **

_Kaz was calling_

_I accepted the call by mistake and it disconnected ours_

_Something happened, I had to stay on the phone with her_

_Are you mad?_

The hairdresser was a little mad at herself for allowing her mind to wander but she certainly wasn’t mad at Allie. As she’d reasoned to herself, Allie’s explanation made sense, it even proved her to be a good person. She couldn’t be mad at someone who was as bad with technology as she herself was, the girls at the shop were always chiding her for not paying more attention when it came to phones and the internet.

 

**_[22:55]_ **

_I thought it would be something like that_

_I’m not mad Allie Cat_

_Is Kaz okay?_

Kaz was no concern of Bea’s, she didn’t even know the woman and yet the way Allie had talked about and described her friend made Bea curious. She didn’t want Allie to be upset therefore she had to know that Kaz was doing okay, in the back of Bea’s mind she hoped her concern might set Allie’s mind at ease too. The redhead took her phone into the kitchen as she made a cup of tea, somewhat resigning herself to the idea that she wouldn’t be going to sleep any time soon now that things with Allie had worked out.

 

**_[22:57]_ **

_She’ll be okay, it’s not like she was drowning or anything_

_She can be kinda dramatic_

**_[22:59]_ **

_You two must be really close?_

**_[23:00]_ **

_We are, she’s great_

Somewhere in Bea’s mind she wondered if one day she'd get to meet Kaz and have to make a good impression. It seemed like a silly long shot but Kaz meant a lot to Allie, so if Allie and Bea were going to keep up a connection it only make sense that there would some day be a meeting. Perhaps Allie would even have to meet Bea’s friends. A tiny frown crossed the lips of the redhead, she didn’t even want to entertain a world where Franky and Allie were in the same room. Franky always meant well but that wouldn’t stop her teasing Bea to no end about the younger blonde she was spending time with.

 

**_[23:02]_ **

_She must be if you’re willing to double date with her_

**_[23:02]_ **

_You wouldn’t let one of your friends set you up with someone?_

**_[23:03]_ **

_Nah no way_

_A man is the last thing I need in my life right now_

**_[23:04]_ **

_I gotta agree with that_

_Women are twice as fun anyway_

Bea spent a few minutes trying to come up with a witty response to Allie’s little remark, but by the time she’d even typed out something that sounded half decent another text came in from Allie. It brought a wider smile to Bea’s face this time and she for a moment or two she maybe even thought Allie was correct about women. Women were certainly more thoughtful, or at least Allie appeared that way.

****

**_[23:07]_ **

_You never got to tell me about your daughter_

_Debbie, right?_

**_[23:12]_ **

_What do you want to know?_

**_[23:12]_ **

_Everything_

_Can I call back?_

When Maxine had asked about Allie Bea knew now that there was so much she should have said. She had always doubted that she’d be able to form an attachment without knowing someone and yet she did know Allie, she felt like she’d known her for years and she wanted nothing more than to keep getting to know the blonde. She cared about what Allie thought of her, what she thought of how Bea lived her life and that fact was impossible to get away from.

Allie Cat was now a constant, so to indulge in a little bit of bravery when it came to someone she cared for, Bea hit the call button and waited to hear Allie’s voice.

After Allie apologised again for cutting her off earlier, she told Allie the story of the time Debbie built a snail hotel and about Debbie coming home to visit soon. She admitted how much she missed her daughter and though Allie said she didn’t have kids she listened to every little story that made Bea smile, which coincidently made Bea smile even more. When it was late enough to end the call Bea Smith slept soundly and even resolved to make more of an effort with the blonde in the future.

-

 

As the following morning was work-free, Bea Smith allowed herself a longer stay in bed. She didn’t often do much on her days off but she did like to keep herself as busy as she could, it took her mind off of Harry and Debbie, though on rare occasions she simply woke up feeling content. The content feeling remained when the buzz of her phone woke her from a half asleep state.

 

**_[09:13]_ **

_Juno says hello_

_The two of you were kinda introduced last night_

_He’s making amends for breaking my mug_

The message came with a picture attached and Bea had to sit up, blinking sleep out of her eyes to look properly at it. The black and white cat was laid on top of purple blankets and had Allie’s free hand resting on his back, he was looking right into the camera and didn’t really look all that mischievous in Bea’s opinion.

 

**_[09:16]_ **

_He looks sweet_

**_[09:17]_ **

_He gets that from me_

 

**_[09:18]_ **

_I doubt that_

When Bea reread her reply she feared it may have sounded a little harsh and as she sat up in bed she considered adding something else. She pushed her hair back out of her face and adjusted the pillows so she could lean back more comfortably against her headboard, waiting for Allie's reply.

A few minutes later, when Bea was ready to send a message insisting she was only joking, a picture message appeared. Bea opened their chat and was greeted by a shot of Allie with the back of her hand over half of her face in a dramatic fashion, her blonde hair tumbled into the shot and her lips were turned into a look Bea took to be a mock hurt expression. It wasn’t a proper picture but Bea lingered on it for some time, smiling down at the image of the younger woman that she'd never even met.

 

**_[09:23]_**

_He definitely sweeter_

_You’re a close second though_

**_[09:25]_ **

_Do you have many plans today?_

**_[09:26]_ **

_Not really, do you?_

**_[09:28]_ **

_I thought maybe we could get coffee?_

_Juno's good company but I get the feeling I'd have a better time with you_

_What do you think?_

 

Bea Smith liked to think she was a strong woman, she'd dealt with a lot in her life and had come through all of it feeling like she was much better off. Allie was something out of Bea's comfort zone, meeting the blonde would certainly be a challenge. It was worrying to be out of her depth when it came to a person, but what she found even harder to grasp was the fact that maybe Allie wasn't just looking for friendship. Bea had never had to reject another woman before, not that she'd ever had much opportunity. She could easily tell Allie she wasn't interested, if that was Allie's intention, at the risk of embarrassing herself entirely.

But, at the risk of embarrassing herself anyway, Bea instead texted Maxine and asked if they could meet for breakfast. If anyone could give Bea advice without making her feel terrible it was Maxine and for Bea's own piece of mind she needed another opinion. She couldn't meet Allie until she was entirely sure that the two of them were on equal ground, and if they weren't then Bea wasn't sure she could allow Allie any further into her life.


	6. Plan Bea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being understanding about me taking my sweet time updating and also thank you for the birthday wishes! I'm going to try and get back on track with my updates, so the next chapter will hopefully up by Friday! Your comments are so so encouraging, I'm so happy that you're all eager for more and I'm really hoping this chapter won't disappoint. Bea 'not gay' Smith is quite oblivious so we might have a little way to go yet. 
> 
> Shout out to SugarsweetRomantic, as it appears we share the same birthday! I feel that's super cool.

Maxine was already seated with two mugs of coffee on the table when Bea arrived at the cafe not an hour after asking Maxine if she was free. It wasn’t often Bea scheduled early morning chats so naturally Maxine had been intrigued by the message, though she hadn’t asked Bea for any information she’d just agreed and headed upstairs to get ready to leave.

“Morning love.”

Maxine’s greeting was as warm as her smile and Bea felt her stomach twist in knots. Maxine was the least judgemental one of her entire group of friends and yet she still feared having to be honest with her. They’d never really talked about relationships just the two of them, or rather Bea had never talked much about her own relationships with anyone.

There was only really Harry to talk about and he certainly wasn’t someone she wanted to be reminiscing over. Allie was a difficult subject in a completely different matter, first off they weren’t in a relationship and more importantly Bea didn’t know if that was what Allie actually wanted. She knew she could easily just be assuming things because Allie was gay, Franky had flirted with Bea when the two had first met but it had never came to anything, maybe Bea Smith simply surrounded herself with women who liked to test boundaries.

“Sorry I dragged you out.” Maxine pushed over Bea’s coffee and noticed the sheepish smile Bea only ever offered when she was nervous about something.

“Don’t be silly, I was up.”

Bea took a sip of coffee and despite Maxine's assurances she still felt guilty about dragging her out. Years of Harry instilling feelings of self-doubt still very often found their way to the front of Bea’s mind and she had to fight to ignore them, having learned that anything Harry had told her to be forgotten about. Maxine was her friend and friends went above and beyond for each other.

Maybe that was Allie intended too; friendship. Bea hoped she wasn't going to ruin everything.

The waitress approached the table before Bea had even had chance to look at the menu so she ordered scrambled eggs on toast, Maxine opted for the same and soon Bea was once again sat alone opposite her best friend.

“You wanted to talk to me about something?” Maxine prompted gently, rightly assuming that Bea wouldn’t quite know how to start whatever it was she intended to discuss.

Bea nodded and quickly looked away from her friend, glancing around the quiet café. Only two other tables were taken and the occupants were sitting too far away to listen yet Bea still lowered her voice when she spoke.

“It’s… an awkward subject.” She admitted, not quite embarrassed yet she was half way there.

Maxine nodded her head softly and produced that kind smile again, “It’s about this Allie Cat, right?”

Bea met her friend’s gaze and she was sure that she might have been smiling too, because Maxine was perceptive and absolutely the right person to be talking about this with. Bridget would probably be able to give more clear advice considering she was gay but Bea wouldn’t have felt comfortable enough to discuss it with her, Doreen would be too busy fussing with Nash and the baby and Boomer just wouldn’t take her seriously.

Bea nodded slowly and looked down into her coffee cup, “She wants to meet up. She said if I was free today…”

It was a difficult matter to judge from Maxine’s point of view as she wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but she wanted Bea to have someone to talk to, even if she had to work a little harder to crack through the layer of protection Bea put up whenever something embarrassed or scared her.

“And what did you tell her?”

Bea ran a hand back through her hair, leaning forward slightly. “I said I’d think about it but I don’t know… it’s difficult.”

“In what way?”

In many ways, Bea thought, which was the whole problem.

“She’s ya know…. gay. And she might think that I’m... that way too.”

It sounded harsher than Bea had intended but she opted to let Maxine work that out. She sat back in her chair and took her time to reflect on what else she wanted to say about Allie whilst their breakfast was put in front of them. Ultimately she was just hoping that Maxine would be able to give her a good idea of what to do.

Once the waitress had left Maxine looked back at her friend and Bea noticed the smile was still there, “Have you told her that you’re straight?”

“Yeah, of course!”

“Then what’s your problem?” Maxine raised an eyebrow at her friend questioningly, then broke off the eye contact to begin eating. The trick was to avoid putting too much pressure on Bea, that way the redhead avoided feeling too put on the spot and tended to open up.

Bea shrugged her shoulders, allowing time to think of a response while took a few spoonful’s of her breakfast. She should have realised that Maxine would make it less of a big deal than it was and yet hearing Maxine’s response Bea could easily see why Maxine would think there was a simple solution.

“She flirts, I don’t want her thinking that it’s something when it isn’t.”

“Then tell her that.”

Bea rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, puffing out a breath. “I might upset her.”

Maxine nodded lightly, “You might, but if she’s nice and she’s your friend she’ll get over it, love.”

It seemed simple enough and Allie truly didn’t seem the type to get easily offended, but Bea really didn't like the thought of upsetting Allie and ruining things between them.

“Are you sure that this is what you’re really worried about, Bea?”

Bea realised she should have expected this too, Maxine trying to pinpoint a deeper reason for Bea’s nervousness to meet Allie when really there was none. She just didn’t want Allie to think they were anything other than friends, it was simple enough.

“I’m not gay,” Bea shrugged, “I want to make sure she knows that.”

“Of course, love. Then you have nothing to panic about.”

-

_**[12:03]** _

_I thought maybe we could meet up later_

_**[12:07]** _

_I’m pretty sure I asked ya first_

_**[12:09]** _

_Is that a no?_

_**[12:09]** _

_It’s not a no, no_

_When are you free?_

_**[12:11]** _

_An hour?_

_**[12:13]** _

_Yeah an hour works for me_

_Coffee?_

_**[12:14]** _

_Sure_

_**[12:15]** _

_I’ll text you an address_

_See you soon_

-

The address to the coffee shop was located just ten minutes from Bea’s salon and the redhead was briefly convinced that Allie was going to be someone she knew. It seemed too perfect that Allie had been so close for so long and yet the two of them had never crossed paths, though Bea couldn’t match Allie’s voice to any of her clients so she settled with the notion that maybe this coffee shop wasn’t exactly Allie’s regular place.

 

_**[13:27]** _

_I’m here_

_Hurry up_

Bea was still sitting in her car when she got Allie’s text and it took her a further few minutes to reach the outside of the shop. She couldn’t see anyone from the front window that she imagined could be Allie so she figured the blonde was sitting towards the back of the shop. It was a good idea, it meant Bea would have chance to locate and go up to Allie and have the right amount of time to decide to turn around and leave if she needed to.

Her phone buzzed again and Bea didn’t even need to look to see who the text was from, but she felt better knowing that at least Allie was still waiting for her. She took a couple of deep breaths before she opened the door and walked slowly into the shop, her steps tentative as she looked around. There was nobody in her immediate line of sight that jumped out in Bea's mind so she began moved further into the shop, feeling more and more nervous the further she got.

She was sure everyone else could hear her heart beating though nobody had even acknowledged her. The redhead was close to leaving when she caught the sight of long blonde hair sitting with her back to where Bea stood. Inhaling sharply and willing herself to act casual, Bea started forward and only stopped when she approached the side of the blonde’s chair.

“Hey, Allie Cat.” Her tone was a mixture of nerves and softness and Bea Smith was absolutely sure that this woman had to be Allie because when she laughed it was the laugh that made Bea feel all calm and entirely flustered all at once.

“I can’t believe you actually came.”

When Allie looked up at her Bea couldn’t quite believe that she’d came too. The blonde was beautiful, she had a cheeky smirk that Bea had anticipated but hadn’t been prepared for and the fullest of lips that Bea couldn’t ever remember noticing on another woman.

Allie had stood up and was hugging her before Bea really had time to respond, so she hugged back with one arm and told herself that as a grown woman she should not be so nervous about meeting a friend.

“You’re a lot hotter than I was imagining,” Allie informed her once they separated, the smirk still evident on her face and Bea knew she was already blushing.

Bea took the opportunity of sitting down opposite the blonde to hide her shyness and recollect her thoughts. She’d already talked to Allie at length on the phone and via text, in person should be no different.

Except Allie in person was gorgeous and Bea felt even more out of her depth.

“This is crazy,” Bea pointed out, a laugh creeping into her voice as she looked across at the woman she’d become so close to in such a small amount of time.

Allie nodded her head and grinned calmly, “Yeah, probably. Kaz was insisting you’d be some weirdo and I’d be regretting all of this.”

Bea ducked her head, laughing all over again. “I’m no more of a weirdo than you are.”

Bea Smith wondered what Maxine would have to say on the matter if she were sitting watching the interaction with Allie and part of her was excited to fill her friend in on the meeting. She didn't want to presume anything now that she was sitting in front of the blonde. She'd agreed to meet Allie and she wanted to have a good time, of course the blonde was attractive but Bea doubted she needed to worry about Allie reading too much into their friendship. Flirting was nothing to be worried about.

Bea Smith wasn't gay, Allie wasn't going to change that.


	7. The Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally missed my update deadline and I'm really sorry that this has taken so long, if you're mad at me maybe just remember what happened in the s4 finale and hopefully I'll be let off the hook? I honestly can't thank you guys enough for your continued comments and kudos, I read all of them with the biggest grin on my face. Also a lot of you were calling out the "Bea wasn't gay" line from the last chapter and it made me laugh so much. 
> 
> I'm crossing my fingers that you all enjoy this next chapter, hopefully you'll feel that we're finally getting somewhere here!

“You can buy the next one.”

The comment was punctuated by Allie placing down the money Bea had given her for her coffee when Allie had gone up to the counter to order. The blonde sat back down in her seat with a challenging grin, a _I dare you to argue with me_ look in her eye that made Bea want to argue because of the sheer audacity of the move. Bea didn’t argue, however, because a bigger part of her found the action quite thoughtful and it perhaps solidified just how close the two of them had become.

Even so, Bea rolled her eyes and begrudgingly placed the money back in her purse. “I might not stay for another one,” She muttered, although it was certainly looking likely that she would now that she was technically in Allie’s debt.

The blonde was smooth, Bea had to hand it to her.

The café had been a good choice of location for their meeting. It was busy enough with people both seated and collecting take-away drink orders for Bea to feel as though the two of them blended in. Nobody was paying them any attention and it took the pressure off of the initial awkwardness of meeting Allie for the first time.

“I feel like we’ve talked about everything already,” Bea admitted quietly, her eyes not quite making contact with Allie’s. “I’m trying to think of something new to say to you.”

The blonde leaned back in her chair and shook her head, “Do you always talk to Maxine and Boomer about new things? Kaz has been talking to me about Joan since the two of them met, believe me there’s nothing new there.”

Hearing her friend’s names coming from Allie’s lips felt incredibly ordinary, there was a warmth to Allie’s tone when she talked about them that Bea recongised in herself whenever she asked about Kaz. When they’d first started talking Bea had done all she could to avoid mentioning names, but after a while she’d been too eager to tell Allie the little stories from her day to bother leaving information out.

Allie knew that Daz had visited the shop earlier in the week to surprise Boomer, but it had been her day off so he’d had to be reminded the days Boomer worked by Maxine. She also knew that Doreen planned to bring Joshua into the shop next week so the girls could see him for the first time in a couple of weeks.

It was the little things that had built up their relationship and when Bea thought about how familiar Allie was with her life it was almost scary. She’d vowed to never let anyone in so easily after finally getting rid of Harry yet here she was laughing as Allie updated her on the ongoing Kaz Joan saga that had been dominating their lives.

“Wait, Ferguson?” Bea’s jaw nearly dropped, but she held it together and leaned forward on the table so that she could lower her voice. “Joan Ferguson? That’s who Kaz has been seeing?”

Allie’s face lit up with surprise, “You know Ferguson?” She asked in a tone that made it seem the biggest news she’d ever heard, a mix between totally scandalised and intrigued. “How the fuck do you know Joan? Don’t tell me you do her hair!”

“Fuck off!” Bea laughed, shaking her head. “She was Debbie’s headmistress at her high school, everyone hates her! I think Vera got appointed two years before Debbie left, the former deputy-head left because some students found out she’d been cheating on her husband. The students called Ferguson the-“

“Freak.” Allie finished with a knowing smirk, “That’s what I hear. I can’t believe Debbie went to Ferguson’s school, I can’t wait to tell Kaz.”

Two mugs of coffee were brought over to them and Allie barely touched hers, too busy laughing and smiling across at the redhead. Bea used the mug to hide her smile behind for the most part, they tried a couple of times to get onto different topics but would always end up circling back to the fact that Bea knew who Ferguson was and that _The Freak_ title was actually true.

It was a small world and yet Bea had never bumped into Allie before. She was half expecting to find out that Kaz came into the salon and was a regular client but Allie didn’t go into further detail about her best friend so Bea hoped that they wouldn’t find any further ties.

“So what were your plans for today if you hadn’t come out to see me?” Allie asked thoughtfully, attempting to have at least some serious conversation over the course of the afternoon.

Bea shifted in her seat and shrugged her shoulders slightly, choosing to look away from Allie as she thought about how she’d have spent her day. She doubted it would have been anything exciting and Bea considered that maybe she needn’t tell Allie that but the realisation quickly struck her that Allie had known about her plans most days. She’d never been shy to text Allie that she was just making dinner or reading a book, just like Allie hadn’t tried to hide when she’d opted to stay in and was watching a movie with Juno.

“I’d have probably spent a few hours at the gym,” Bea told her, ignoring that Allie’s smirk had returned and her eyes had fallen on Bea’s arms. She subconsciously folded her arms and sat back in her chair, “Then I would have stayed home. I draw so that takes up a lot of my time.”

Allie seemed to internally debate which point she wanted to address first, but it appeared the more controlled part of her won out. “You draw?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah, I’m not brilliant at it or anything… it’s just a hobby.” Bea shrugged it off as though it wasn’t very impressive but Allie, as persistently as ever, pressed for a better answer.

“I haven’t seen any of your drawings to know if you’re good or not. What kind of stuff do you draw?”

Most of Bea’s creative time went into drawing her daughter or her friends, but her hobby wasn’t limited to anything specific. She drew whatever was conjured up in her mind, sometimes even nonsensical images that just helped her concentrate on life away from her past with Harry. She’d drawn what she’d thought Allie might look like once or twice but she wouldn’t share that with the blonde.

Once their coffees were drank Bea stood up to order two more. She ignored Allie’s cocky remark when she sat back down about knowing that Bea would want to stay for another, instead she pressed Allie for more information about her life.

Maxine texted while the two were talking to ask how the meet-up was going and Bea even showed Allie the message. She outright refused when Allie asked if she could text something back but she did allow Allie to make some suggestions toward an answer.

Ultimately, Bea settled for _It’s going okay. She knows Debbie’s old headmistress, lots to tell you on Monday._

**_-_ **

Allie had bought the third coffee and Bea had insisted that it would be her turn next time, though before leaving the café neither of the two suggested setting another day to meet. It was the unspoken assumption between the two of them that they would most definitely see each other again and Bea was more than happy with that. The afternoon had gone well, better than Bea could have ever expected.

The two didn’t speak for the rest of the afternoon but Bea was prompted to respond to a message that evening when Allie sent a picture of herself posing with Juno. Bea grinned to herself and typed out a quick reply.

 

**_[19:37]_ **

_He’s very photogenic_

****

**_[19:39]_ **

_And I’m not?_

**_[19:40]_ **

_Hm_

**_[19:43]_ **

_You’ve been sweet all day when we talked in person!_

_I feel betrayed Bea_

**_[19:44]_ **

_You’re too trusting_

**_[19:47]_ **

_You’re too convincing_

**_[19:47]_ **

_Then I’m sorry_

_You’re photogenic too_

**_[19:48]_ **

_I know_

**_[19:50]_ **

_I take it back_

**_[19:55]_ **

_Bea_

_I need to tell you something_

_So don’t freak out_

**_[19:56]_ **

_What’s wrong?_

**_[19:59]_ **

_I like you_

_And I thought meeting you today would maybe change my mind_

_But you’re great, and pretty hot, so it didn’t_

**_[20:04]_ **

_I’m not gay Allie_

_I told you I wasn’t?_

**_[20:06]_ **

_I don’t care what you are_

Bea wanted to argue that Allie’s confession had come out of the blue only she knew it hadn’t. All day there had been something nagging in the back of her mind that Allie wasn’t acting the same way that Maxine or Boomer did, or the way she herself would have acted around Kaz. She’d worried throughout the morning that perhaps she was leading Allie on and she had. But it hadn’t felt wrong, all of their light banter had come naturally and maybe Bea had even flirted back a little.

Allie’s attention wasn’t like that of Harry’s, it was warm and part of Bea wanted to welcome it to see where it would lead. She’d truly never thought about women in a romantic light before, hadn’t even imagined she would ever want to begin dating again.

Maybe Allie wasn’t looking for something as serious as dating, maybe liking Bea was as far as it went. But it was still something Bea needed to process, so when she ignored Allie’s next two phone calls Bea reasoned with herself that it was the right thing to do. That she wasn’t running away from the problem.

She couldn’t ignore Allie forever but getting some distance between them was much preferable until they could find a way to move passed it.


	8. Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, look who it is! I'm back and full of apologies for making you all wait this long for the next chapter, I'm in my third year at uni and things kind of snowballed. But with the Christmas break upon us I intend to finish this fic, not long to go! Thank you so much for all your comments and kudo's thus far, it's been amazing to hear what you guys think of this and has inspired me to continue. Hopefully this chapter has been worth the wait!

Unsurprisingly, Bea ignored Allie’s last message all evening.

Surprisingly, Allie didn’t send any others to further explain nor take anything back. Bea was panicked, she couldn’t deny that and the one person she wanted to talk about it with she was currently ignoring. The idea of texting Maxine, even Bridget for some advice came when Bea had finished a whole bottle of wine around the midnight mark but she managed to hold off from doing so.

When Bea woke up the next morning there were no texts from Allie and part of the redhead felt a little hurt. She knew it was selfish to be feeling like that but she couldn’t help it, part of her had expected Allie to put up a little more of a fight.

Bea’s morning at the salon was uneventful with only her and Maxine working. Bridget and Franky popped in for ten minutes on the way to wherever it was they were heading but Bea didn’t take in much of the conversation, seeing the two women happy together just solidified her problem with Allie.

Lunch time came around and there were still no texts from Allie. Bea had nearly finished her salad when Maxine finally called her out.

“Not talking to Allie today?”

The redhead had been expecting Maxine to mention something since it wasn’t often that they were alone in the salon together but the question still caught her somewhat off guard. She hadn’t figured out how to word her situation with Allie just yet.

Bea shrugged it off, “No, doesn’t look like it.”

Maxine only spoke again when she’d calculated what she wanted to say to her friend, knowing that if she went in too hard with the conversation then Bea would freeze up. Allie already seemed to be a touchy subject and Maxine was wary.

“Is that a good thing?”

It wasn’t, of course, and from the look on Bea’s face Maxine seemed to deduce the answer with a quiet hum. Silence hung in the air for a few moments as Maxine waited to see if Bea was going to give up any information, half-expecting Bea to close up entirely on the subject.

“She told me she liked me, after I met her. I made it so clear that I wasn’t gay, Maxine.”

Bea set her salad box down and took her phone out of her pocket, Allie still hadn’t tried to get into contact with her.

“What did she say? When you said you weren’t gay?” Maxine asked softly, eying the Iphone.

Bea sighed, rolling her eyes as she remembered Allie’s final message. “She said she didn’t care what I was. Which is bullshit.”

A little smile crossed Maxine’s lips but she remained quiet, not wanting to rush into a response that would upset her friend. Sometimes Bea was so blind to what was in front of her, Maxine was sure Allie couldn't be that good at hiding her feelings.

“All you can do is make it clear that you don’t like her in that way, Bea. Do you want to lose her as a friend?”

Bea shook her head and Maxine smiled at the reaction. Perhaps the redhead wasn’t too much of a lost cause after all.

“You shouldn’t ignore her.”

The redhead looked up at her friend and frowned, “How do you know it’s not her ignoring me?”

Maxine chuckled, patting Bea’s shoulder gently. “Because I know you, remember? Text Allie.”

-

**_[20:28]_ **

_I probably could have handled this better_

Despite Maxine’s encouragement, Bea didn’t text Allie until late that evening. She’d typed out a number of texts but none of them had seemed right, eventually she’d had to type the first thing that had come into her head to stop herself from chickening out entirely.

The redhead sat alone in the living room with a cup of coffee and some stupid reality show playing in the background, sketchpad in hand. She drew some random lines on the paper, added in some swirls as she tried to convince herself that she was not waiting eagerly for an answer.

When the response came and her phone buzzed Bea Smith felt her mouth go dry.

 

**_[20:34]_ **

_Probably_

_It’s not a big deal, really_

**_[20:35]_ **

_Not a big deal?_

_I’m not gay, Allie_

**_[20:36]_ **

_And I told you I don’t care how you label yourself_

_If you don’t like me that way that’s cool, we can be friends_

_But I kinda get the feeling you might_

****

**_[20:39]_ **

_What makes you think that?_

**_[20:41]_ **

_I thought we have chemistry, a connection or whatever_

_Maybe I read things wrong_

**_[20:43]_ **

_I’ve never dated a woman before_

**_[20:44]_ **

_I don’t mind showing you the ropes_

**_[20:45]_ **

_Allie_

**_[20:47]_ **

_Why did it take you so long to talk to me?_

_You could have just texted me back straight away saying no_

**_[20:49]_ **

_I don’t know_

_Is this really the conversation we should be having over text?_

**_[20:50]_ **

_I could come over to your place?_

**_[20:51]_ **

_Was that a real suggestion?_

**_[20:52]_ **

_Maybe we should talk about this in person?_

_Or I could call you?_

**_[20:56]_ **

_Fine, you can call_

 

Bea’s phone began to ring not a minute after she’d sent her last text, she answered the call without needing to pay any attention to the caller.

“Hey.” Came Allie’s quiet greeting, not sounding quite as confident as usual.

The redhead murmured a response too, a little unsure of what she ought to say to the blonde. Allie could be right, perhaps they did have chemistry, not to mention Allie was gorgeous but that didn’t mean Bea was gay all of a sudden. And she didn’t want a relationship, with a man or a woman, not after the shit storm with Harry.

Only Allie wasn’t Harry and the girls were always saying that she needed to move on.

“I don’t want to pressure you into anything, Bea, but I do like ya. The least I could do was be honest.”

Suddenly Bea felt guilty for having ignored the blonde and her mouth opened to apologize, though an apology wasn’t quite what came out. Allie had been right to call, it was better they talk through things properly, a face to face was out of the question but regardless Bea felt the need to be honest too.

“Allie I’m not good at relationships, I’ve only ever had one and it was completely shit. We divorced a few months ago, I have a lot of baggage you don’t need.”

Bea was certain that would do it. She’d mentioned Harry, skated over his existence at least, now Allie knew that she’d been married and that it hadn’t ended well. She was sure Allie would reconsider.

“Fuck, Bea. You’re not the only one with baggage, I reckon you’d go running if I told you all the shit from my past. But I’m willing to do that, to risk getting hurt or whatever because I think there might be something good here.”

Bea’s jaw slackened and she sighed softly, feeling almost defeated and yet a little happy about it. Allie hadn’t given up, in fact she seemed more ready now to keep Bea in her life and the redhead wasn’t used to that. She’d never had someone want to be so honest with her before.

Bea was surprised Allie and Harry came from the same planet, the two were so dramatically different.

“I’m not asking you to marry me.” Allie added, a little more light-heartedly.

“Thank fuck for that.”

Allie laughed softly and Bea was almost sure the blonde was rolling her eyes, “Are you free tomorrow night? Dinner, a drink, whatever you want Red.”

The nickname sounded good coming from Allie’s lips and Bea could feel herself caving, the prospect of seeing the blonde becoming more attractive.

“It’s not a date.” Was Bea’s response, in a tone she intended to be commanding.

“Then it’s not a date. You can come over and meet Juno?” Allie offered calmly.

Bea’s resolved seemed all but gone as she nodded, aware Allie wouldn’t see it. They had gone from a simple coffee to Bea meeting Allie at her home, but when Bea thought about it there was nothing in their history that had been normal. She’d met Allie, gotten to know her as just a stranger on the other end of the phone and now Allie was saying she liked her. And a shy part of Bea liked Allie too, she just wasn’t ready to acknowledge it yet.

“Okay. Tomorrow it is.”

Allie smiled widely and it carried into her tone, “I’ll text you in the morning and we can sort out a time. Juno’ll love the company.”

“Goodnight Allie.”

Bea ended the call and took a couple of deep breaths, allowing herself time to process the arrangement she had just made. It wasn’t anything serious, Bea had made it clear that it wasn’t a date and she expected Allie to act accordingly.

 

**_[21:39]_ **

_Like I said, it’s not a date_

 

Despite saying goodnight Bea sent the text anyway, partly because she wanted Allie to understand she was serious and partly because she wanted one last bit of contact before bed.

 

-

The next morning, Bea woke up to two messages from the night before.

 

**_[23:07]_ **

_Whatever you say, Red_

_But it won’t be my fault if you come over and realise you can’t resist me_

 


End file.
